These Games We Play
by Lady Sethia
Summary: My first Labyrinth fanfic...Sarah wakes suddenly one night four years after her visit at the labyrinth...She falls into the unknown and somone is there waiting for her. J/S
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters so don't sue me, besides I only have pocket lint so you won't get much*  
  
Prologue  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sarah woke with a start, quickly sitting up in her bed. She looked around her room, not being able to see anything she rubbed her eyes trying to help them focus. She opened them again only to find the same darkness that had swallowed everything. Feeling around her bed for the edge, she slid over and slung her legs over the side. She sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 'Why is it so dark? Shouldn't there be light from the moon?' she thought to herself. Finally after a few minutes she gave up waiting with a sigh.  
  
Carefully she placed her feet on the floor then slowly stood up. Keeping one hand on the bed she moved in the direction she thought her bedroom door was in. Her hand reached the end of the bed and she hesitantly let go of it. Taking small steps, hands out in front of her, she left the security of her bed.  
  
"Ow, shit!" she yelled in pain as she rubbed the foot she had just slammed into the dresser. After letting the pain subside a little she guided her hands along the dresser, then to the wall as she kept moving. Finally she reached the door, feeling along the wall near it she found the light switch. She flipped it, nothing happened, flipped it a couple more times hoping that would help, but still no light.  
  
"Damn it, must have blown." Sighing she grabbed the knob on the door and opened it. Peering out into the darkness she stepped out of her room. As soon as she stepped out completely the once solid ground below her disappeared. She let out a blood curdling scream as she fell into the darkness.  
  
Sarah fell for what had seemed like hours. Finally when she was convinced that there was no bottom to whatever she had fallen in, she landed on her rear hard. She stood up and rubbed her butt trying to sooth away the pain. "That really hurt," she looked around her, "Where am I? What did I fall in, I don't remember a hole being outside my door."  
  
"Hello Sarah" a man's voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"I am hurt, have you forgotten me in only four years?"  
  
Suddenly, all the memories she had locked away came rolling through her mind. The events she had claimed as a dream hit her full force. "Jareth?"   
  
She heard someone step towards her, "My my, you do remember me." he whispered into her ear.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know it is short, but bare with me. I am trying to set the mood here lol. Anyway, review if ya want, I would like it if ya did. And I should have the first real chapter out here soon. :c) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She felt his lips brush against her ear as he spoke. Her body reacted on its own accord, sending shivers of pleasure rolling through her. Leaving her paralyzed and uncapable of speach, she stood there vulnerable while he continued to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I think it is time we play a little game. I do enjoy a good game, don't you?" He smiled against her ear when she said nothing and only nodded her head.  
  
She had tried to speak, to yell at him, and was shocked when she felt her head move to answer. 'This is not fair, it is as if I'm under a spell.' She tried to speak again and to her suprise her voice came, but what she said was not what she had wanted to say. "And what game are we going to play?" She screamed in rage within her head. 'Where the hell did that come from?'  
  
He only had to wait a few moments after she nodded for her to speak. Her response was what he had hoped for. 'I should have brought her here four years ago.' he chided himself. Jareth slid his arm around her waist, spinning her so she was facing him. Looking into her eyes he could see the silent battle going on between her mind and her heart. "There is no use fighting it, Sarah. Only the true feelings that are from the heart can be spoken here." He smiled when he saw the anger flare in her eyes. He shook his head then turned his eyes back to hers. "Don't look so upset, I might not tell you what the game is if you are being that way."  
  
She couldn't help but notice the look of mischief that was dancing in his eyes. She felt her heart quicken it's pace at the sight. Sarah sighed mentally and gave up the battle. 'He has won this battle, but I will be damned if he will win the war. I have defeated him once, I can do it again.' With that thought she relaxed her tense body and waited to find out about this game he had dragged her into.  
  
Letting her wallow in her defeat for a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "You will receive five challenges, both in the aboveworld and in the underground. I will present each challenge to you, with the exception of the last one. They can come at any time, day or night, and will happen no matter what you are doing or where you are." He paused to let her absorb everything he had said. "You must complete each and every one correctly and within the time limit to win. If you fail just one, the game is over and I win."  
  
Sarah gave him a look of suspicion, "What happens if I win?"  
  
"I will wipe your memory of me and what happened in the Labyrinth; and you will be free to live out your life without me interfering ever again."  
  
"And if you win?" she asked.  
  
"You will return to the underground for the rest of your life and you will be mine to do with as I please."  
  
She did not like the end result if he won, but she decided to play anyway. Sarah flashed Jareth a wicked smile, "I will play, only if I get to add a stipulation. You must not interfere in the challenges, in anyway what so ever."  
  
"Fine, I will abide to your stipulation." He held up his hand and a crystal orb appeared, then as quickly as it appeared it faded and a piece of paper was in its place. He handed the paper to Sarah along with a pen, "This is to make the game official, a contract of sorts."  
  
She read over it quickly and when she was satisfied with it she signed it. She handed it back to him and watched as he signed his name as well. "When will the first challenge be presented to me?"  
  
"Now Sarah, I can't tell you that."   
  
Before she could protest he disappeared. She heard a loud buzzing noise and everything began to spin. Feeling nauseous, she closed her eyes and gripped her stomach. She heard someone saying her name, then she felt her body being shook. Her eyes shot open only to be closed immediately, blinded from the sun coming in through her window.   
  
"Sarah, your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes now. I could care less if you get up but turn the damn thing off." Karen practically screamed at her.  
  
"Fine, fine, I am up." she retorted as she slowly adjusted her eyes to the light around her. 'Was it all just a dream?' She watched as her stepmother walked out of her room, before sitting up in her bed still confused on whether or not she had just dreamed it all.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know this isn't much longer than the prologue, but this was the best stopping point for a while. And as much as I would love to write a HUGE chapter, I am a wuss and get hand cramps from typing too much. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I look forward to future reviews. Oh, I am not sure if Sarah's stepmother's name is Karen, but if my memory is serving me right it is. If not could someone please let me know. 


End file.
